Blast From The Past
by Sweetie Elly
Summary: An old friend is back. Can the Titians beat them or is this the end?P.S had a bit of troubles with adding the chapters so third time lucky
1. Who's That?

Hi people. I hope you like my fanfiction. This is my first one. This is only chapter 1 and there are others coming. Please review.

Discloser: I don't own Teen Titians and some of the other names used and if I've used your idea please tell me.

Prologue

(Titians Tower)

It's midnight and I just can't sleep. I realised along time ago that I would never be the same. But realising something and accepting it is two different things. Thought Cyborg, as he lay in bed unable to sleep. The Titians had had a rough week with continuous fighting. It had reminded Cyborg of the life he had left behind when he became half man, half machine.

Bur bur bur

Cyborg was startled as the alarm went off. There was an intruder in the tower. As the Titians all rushed to the main room, Cyborg was unexpectedly greeted by an old friend. 'Yo Cyborg where's the food?' It was Cyborg's old training partner Steve. But he was different. When Steve and Cyborg where training he was a tall blond youth. Now he is a tall raven hair teen with a robotic arm.

'Cyborg who is this boy wanting to know where our blue food is?' Starfire asked curiously. 'This Star, is my old training partner Steve'.

'Yeah things have changed since then Cy' Steve muttered with a sad expression.

Bur bur bur

'Titians GO!' Robin yelled as the monitor flicked to show Sladebots destroying the city. 'I'll just be leaving. Nice to see you again Cyborg'

(Downtown)

'Ah Robin as usual you have fallen for the trap' Slade said through a hologram. 'Apprentice you know what to do.' All of a sudden a huge boulder flew straight at the Titians. 'Titians move!.' As the dust settled the Titians saw their attacker. 'No way…' Beast Boy's face dropped as they saw their old friend and ally. 'Miss me Beast Boy' the oh so familiar voice said. 'Tera' Beast Boy replied coldly. 'How did you come back? You where turned to stone in Slade's lair.' Robin inquired. 'Oh Robin, do you honestly believe that I could turn myself to stone.' Tera started on her monologue. 'After I said good-bye to Beast Boy, I placed a huge rock that I shaped to be a perfect image of myself. I laid low for awhile waiting for Slade to call me to fulfil my orders. My orders to destroy the Titians!.'

'Hate to tell you Tera but you couldn't destroy us last time.' Cyborg bluntly told her. 'I before that is true. But my powers are stronger now.' And as if to prove her point Tera trapped the Titians under a boulder. But she wasn't expecting that Raven had already made a hole that the Titians escaped in. green and blue sparks shot up as Starfire and Cyborg worked to release them from under the ground. Suddenly Raven, Robin and Beast Boy shot through the air from another hole. Tera was surrounded from all directions. Raven from the air, Robin and Beast Boy from the ground with Cyborg and Starfire from beneath. A strong wind blew, with it sand and rocks. The Titians above ground lost sight of everything. When the dust cleared and Cyborg and Starfire joined them on the surface, Tera was gone.


	2. What Are We Waiting For?

Thank you so much Queen of Ravens and RavenX11 for reviewing. Ok here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: What are we waiting for?

(Titians Tower)

"Why are we sitting here? We should be out trying to find her!" Beast Boy yelled. "Friend Beast Boy we are doing the best we can to find Terra" Starfire said trying to calm the shape shifter. "Well it's not good enough Star!" he screamed at the terrified alien girl. Starfire suddenly stood up and flew out the window. "Beast Boy calm down. We can only do so much. Until then calm down and don't take your anger out on Starfire." Robin calmly said to Beast Boy. "You don't need to wait any longer. I've found her."

Ok so this chapter is more a filler. Please review soon. There is more to come.


	3. The Battle

Hi again people. Thanks to Moving Mountains for reviewing. Ok this chapter I'm dedicating to my friend Jordan. Here we go with chapter 3.

Chapter 3: The Battle

(Warehouse District)

(Midday)

The Titians walked between the huge warehouses trying to find Terra. 'Beast Boy I want you to stay out of this. We all know how Terra hurt you but you can't let that get in the way.' Robin coolly ordered the changeling. 'But Robin I won't go and destroy every thing in my path to get her. I've changed since then. I'm more … mature.' Beast Boy tried to persuade Robin into letting him fight. 'Friend Beast Boy, it would be to dangerous if you lost your temper.' Starfire called from above remembering how he had yelled at her earlier that day. Suddenly the lights went off. A greenish glow formed as Starfire landed. Right at the edge was Terra. 'The Teen Titians. If I had known you would take that long to find me, I would have attacked the tower.' Terra laughed. 'Enough games Terra. We're here to take you out.' Robin said slightly angry. 'I was thinking the same thing Robin.' With that Terra threw huge boulders at four of the Titians. 'Titians move!' Cyborg and Satrfire shot lasers and star bolts at Terra. She dodged them easily. Raven threw anything she could pick up at Terra. Terra dodged most but one hit her. Angrily she lifted the ground underneath a huge warehouse and brought it down on Raven. 'Raven!' Starfire screamed. Cyborg was next to fall. Terra blocked his laser cannon causing him to short circuit. Starfire rushed to her fallen friends. But she had taken her eyes off Terra. A boulder hit her and she was down. 'Starfire!' Robin yelled. He set one of his bombs ready to throw. But Terra encased him in a dome shaped rock formation. The bomb blew and Robin was unconscious. 'If I had known it would be this easy I wouldn't have wasted the energy.' Terra turned to leave. But she was knocked from behind. Beast Boy had turned into a triceratops. She hit a building and blacked out. But Beast Boy didn't care. He only cared about his fallen friends. As he turned, he noticed Sladebots taking Terra away. A few moments later the rest of the Titians were awake and on their way home.

Ok that's it. Please review and sorry it took so long for me to update.


End file.
